Don't Go Breaking My Heart A Bieber Story
by IHeartUrBieber
Summary: This is my first story and I REALLY like where its going. It's definatly different than other Bieber stories that I have read so I hope you enjoy! Thank you!


I guess you could say that my heart had broken into a million pieces. My eyes started to tear up. My breathing grew heavy as I started to cry. I mean it's ridiculous really, He never really was mine. It was all in my head. Now it hurts to see him walking around with her; holding hands and stealing kisses. I don't understand what's going through his head. She isn't good for him; everyone knows that, but him. But he seems happy with her and if he is happy, I'm happy. I just hope he doesn't change who he is because of her.

I sighed, whipping my tears away and started to walk the beach, holding myself. It was a bit cold, winter had just ended and spring was slowly creeping up. I tried to keep my mind off of the sudden heart wrenching news. It was hard but I managed. I thought about home. The cold winters, the summers that were hot enough for me. The beautiful walks I took down a trail at the dam. The wildlife that surrounded me. The cold water against my skin as the hot summer air surrounded it. The festivals that only came once a year, bringing the town together for a day of fun. I missed home. I wish I could be back there, but unfortunately I was stuck here. With people I cared about so much, but that feeling was slowly fading.

I looked far ahead to the end of the beach and saw Chaz and Ryan walking towards me. They were two people I could really trust. They were my best friends here. They weren't happy with Justin and Selena either. Justin didn't spend time with them anymore; he was always with Selena and that pissed them off.

"Hey, it's the chick that we are friends with, Chaz!" Ryan smiled as we finally approached each other.

"Hey, guys." I tried to smile to the best of my ability, but it was hard because my heart was broken.

"Ah, I guess you heard." Chaz patted me on the back. "It's going to be OK, I'm sure it won't last long." I sighed and looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure? He is so happy with her." My eyes started to tear up again, but Ryan wiped the tears away.

"Everything will be fine, Megan. I promise." Ryan told me, holding my face between his hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes. He smiled at me. A smile that looked as if he wanted something. Then I looked him dead in the eyes and they were staring at my lips. He wanted to kiss me and surprisingly I was OK with that. If he were to kiss me at that moment, I would kiss him back.

He didn't kiss me, which kind of hurt, but it's not like we would be anything more than friends. Ryan dropped his hands and his eyes tore away from my lips and he looked at Chaz. "Do you guys want to go get a burger?" He asked "It's on me." We nodded and headed to a burger shack a little up the beach.

I couldn't stop staring at Ryan. Ever since he looked at me the way he did on the beach. I kind of became, attracted to him. It was weird I know but, it was true. I wish I could stop this thought because every time I fall for a boy, I end up getting my heart broken. So I'll try not to get too attached like I did with Justin.

Ryan caught me staring and smiled at me. My cheeks started to burn. He simply smiled as he put handed the money to the waitress, who by the way was totally checking him out. We stood up and made our way out of the shack. Ryan placed his hand on my lower back; giving me uncontrollable butterflies. The warmth of his hand felt amazing and I never wanted that feeling to end.

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. My face turned red again, but I didn't care. "Hey guys. It's been so long since I've seen you!" I looked away from Ryan and saw Justin holding Selena's hand.

"I wonder why." Ryan said with an extremely pissed look.

"Whoa, Dude. You OK?" Justin asked; backing up a little.

"No, not really." Ryan hissed. I squeezed his arm; telling him to calm down. He looked down at me and sighed. "Sorry." He bent down and whispered in my ear. The feeling of my cool breath in my ear made me want to kiss him, but I knew that wouldn't be right.

"Wait are you two dating?" Justin had a What-the-hell-is-this look on his face.

"I don't see why you care." Ryan glared at him.

"I don't, I was just wondering." I wish the answer was yes, but I knew in my heart that it wasn't.

"No. We aren't dating." And there goes my heart again; broken. But why? Why am I getting this attraction to him? I'm not even over Justin. I looked at Justin. I looked at his sexy face so serious, with a bit of fear because Ryan looked as if he wanted to beat the shit out of him. I looked at his body. You could see the outline of his beautiful abs through his shirt. Then my eyes moved down to his pants. Holy fuck! Is that a boner? Damn. I looked at his face, he had a determined look on his face and he was staring at me. My heart dropped. Why was he staring at me like that? I looked up at Ryan; who was seeing the same thing as me. He had a You-better-back-off-my-girl-or-I-will-punch-you-in-the-kisser look. That's made me feel loved; like I actually mattered to someone and I loved the feeling.

"Well, OK." Justin was still staring at me. "Selena, Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah babe!" She smiled and him. I bet you she was thinking she was going to get some.

"Alone." Justin looked away; taking Selena's hand and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Chaz asked with a what-the-fuck look on his face.

"I have no idea and I don't like it." Ryan said; still pissed.

I was thinking about Justin. What was he doing with Selena? Breaking up with her? Or maybe fooling around with her. I didn't like the thought of that. Justin and Selena never came back so Chaz, Ryan and I headed to my house to hang out; watch a movie or two. I threw the popcorn into microwave and turned around to see Ryan leaning on the counter in front of me; smiling. "You know you do that a lot." I told him; pulling the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Do what?" His smile didn't fade; it stuck there like hot glue.

"Smile at me." His smile grew; really letting his dimples pop.

"How can I not smile at someone so beautiful?" I could feel my face getting red. Did he really just say that? I bit my lip and smiled.

"That was really cheesy, Ryan, but thanks." He laughed and pulled me to his chest and gave me a big squeeze; but not too hard. After a moment I wrapped my arms around his amazingly fit body and returned the squeeze. His lips lightly kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry about Justin. I don't know what's going through his head. He isn't good for her, you are." I lifted my head and looked at him; raising an eye brow.

"Really? You think so?" He nodded and I smiled.

"Well, I can't have him." My smile instantly turned into frown.

"You have me," My heart dropped. What did he mean? "Do you want to give it a go?"


End file.
